emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7309 (2nd October 2015)
Plot Chas is surprised that Lawrence shot Robert, but Aaron suggests that it's maybe because she was imagining someone else pulling the trigger. Victoria is annoyed to overhear Aaron saying that things happen to Robert for a reason and she tries to persuade Andy to go and visit Robert with her but he refuses. Bernice asks Chrissie if the rumors about Lawrence shooting Robert are true. Chrissie tells her that Lawrence only confessed to protect her but Bernice insists that Lawrence cannot be in prison. Bernice confesses to surprised Chrissie that she and Lawrence got engaged whilst in Australia. Leyla prepares to go to the last booking for Take A Vow and Diane tells David that Val would be proud of him giving a percentage of the shops profits to her charity. David informs Leyla that it will be the last straw if Eric doesn't show to the re-opening. Bernice asks Chrissie not to tell anyone about the engagement especially Diane. Chrissie invites her to come with her to visit Lawrence later. Diane calls round on Eric at tells him to go to the shop opening for Val and tells him he can stop with his lies as Lawrence has confessed to the shooting. Zak takes Kyle to the pub and Kerry offers to have him for the day. Cain walks into the pub, but straight back out again when he sees Kyle there. Eric turns up at Home Farm and questions if Chrissie asked Lawrence to confess so that she doesn't suffer but he leaves straight after. At the vet Paddy over hears Vanessa and Rhona talking about feeding, and awkwardly says it's easy, unaware they are talking about Vanessa pumping milk for Johnny. Rhona suggests that Vanessa maybe think about taking some maternity leave, but Vanessa insists that she needs to keep busy. Paddy tells Rhona that they could afford a locum if she wants to take time off to support Vanessa. Eric is upset when Edna and Pearl talk about the shop and takes a sledge hammer from a truck. Chrissie and Bernice visit Lawrence at the remand centre and Bernice tells them that she will call off their engagement if he doesn't retract his statement. Bernice questions what kind of relationship they would have if he was in prison and gives back her engagement ring and leaves. Lawrence asks Chrissie why she is so sure he didn't shot Robert, as he had enough reason too. Eric smashes up the shop with the sledge hammer and Bob calls David to tell him Eric's gone on a rampage. Leyla managed to get bookings for a 40th birthday party and a retirement do from the funeral but Doug reminds her that she was supposed to be shutting the business down. Cain is annoyed that Kerry has painted Kyle's nails and Kerry accidentally lets it slip to Kyle that Cain is his dad. Bernice arrives to support Diane and Victoria at the hospital and assures them that Lawrence did not shoot Robert, although tells her that she and Lawrence are no longer together. Edna and Pearl try to salvage some of the stock as they clean up the shop when David arrives back. He is shocked at the amount of damage that Eric inflicted. Rhona invites Vanessa out for a meal to relax but Vanessa insists that she must be at the hospital with Johnny. Kerry tells Dan that she told Kyle that everyone calls their friends daddy but admits that he didn't believe her. Kerry breaks the news to Zak that she let it slip to Kyle that Cain is his dad. Zak tells Kerry that Kyle deserves to know but he can't account for Cain's reaction when he finds out. Megan arrives with champagne to dissolve the business but Leyla refuses to sign the papers telling Megan she has found out where they had been going wrong. Rakesh arrives and talks to Chrissie about Lawrence and he offers to stay with her for a while. David confronts Eric about the shop and his recent behavior and disowns his father. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Exterior office and dinging room *Café Main Street - Exterior *The Grange - Guest lounge *Vet's Surgery - Treatment room and reception *Main Street *David's - Exterior and Interior *Remand centre - Visiting room *Hotten General Hospital - ICU room 2 and corridor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Notable Dialouge David Metcalfe: "Yeah, I promised Leyla I'd help her carry a coffin." Diane Sugden: "I'm not even going to ask." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes